réverbération au carrefour
by morgana smith
Summary: une histoire sur James/Lily pas comme les autres. James Potter arrête de harceler Lily Evans et celle-ci tombe sous son charme. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Si oui,oubliez ça car dans cette fanfiction, le destin n'est pas tracé et tout peut arriver. L'Histoire même peut changer.
1. prologue

un James/Lily pas comme les autres. Ici, l'histoire n'est plus tracé. j'ai décider de faire changement. James étant mon personnage préféré (je n'ai jamais su pourquoi) j'en avais assez de voir Lily le repousser tout le temps.

* * *

prologue

Des cris, des hurlements, des regards de stupeur, des éclairs, du tonnerre, des éclats de lumière et si on est douée de sens de détections supérieur, on aurait pu voir une magnifique jeune femme à la peau diaphane au milieu de la salle sourire d'un air amusé et si on s'approchait, on pourrait l'entendre murmurer : il a échoué. Voici ce que l'ont pourrait entendre et voir si on entrait dans cette salle. Malheureusement peu de personnes peuvent entrer dans la salle derrière une lourde porte noire et ceux qui peuvent le faire ne pourront rien dire. Bienvenue dans la salle des destins au département des mystères, niveau 9, ministère de la magie.

À des kilomètres de là, au même instant, une magnifique jeune fille qui admirait les étoiles sur le porche de sa maison sursauta brusquement comme si on lui avait donné un coup violent.

- Jennifer, rentre dit une voix à l'intérieur de la maison

- Ok maman, j'arrive, murmura-t-elle

son regard aux yeux bleus clairs regarda une dernière fois les étoiles en soupirant.

Dans un immense manoir, un jeune homme s'éveilla au même instant. En s'éveillant aussi brusquement, il fit un boucan d'enfer et éveilla le dormeur de la chambre voisine qui se précipita pour aller le voir.

- Corny ça va? demanda une voix ensommeillée

- Oui c'est juste que j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup violent. répondit -il à l'autre jeune homme ensommeillé qui s'appelait Patmol

- Quel sorte de coup violent ? demanda le surnommé Patmol

- Je n'en sais rien dit Corny plus familièrement appelé Cornedrue. De plus, il est déjà passé.

- Tu penses que c'est le stress de la rentrée?

-Peut-être, répondit Cornedrue peu convaincu.

- Bonne nuit, on en reparlera demain si tu veux bien dit patmol aussi connu sous le nom de Sirius Black

-Ok, répondit Cornedrue mieux connu comme James Potter

Dans le côté des moldus, Lily Evans reçut elle aussi un coup violent. Elle ne dormait pas, car elle ne cessait de penser à la dispute violente qui venait de l'opposer à sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, leur relation n'avait cessé de se détériorer, mais depuis quelque temps, cela n'arrêtait pas de s'aggraver malgré tous les efforts de leurs parents. Leurs disputes lui faisaient penser à ceux qu'elle avait avec James du temps où il semblait amoureux d'elle. Depuis quelque temps, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle reportait sur lui toute ses frustrations. Pourquoi? elle n'aurait su le dire. Avait-elle cru que vu qu'il ne cessait de la draguer malgré tous ses râteaux plus monumentaux les uns que les autres, il aurait pu supporter? Lui avait-elle fait cela dans le but de le blesser, car elle était certaine de n'être qu'un défi typiquement masculin? Lui en voulait-elle parce que chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour lui? Peut-être un mélange de tout ça? Toujours est-il que Lily Evans ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle ne cessait d'appréhender le début des cours pour leur dernière année.


	2. Chapiter 1

Voici le premier chapitre. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par jour vu que c'est les vacances.

Avertissement (oublié au dernier chapitre): je ne suis pas J.K Rowling et donc le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages que j'ai créé le sont.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée

Ce jour-là sur le quai 9 3/4. Alison Steple attendait avec impatience quelqu'un et pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie Lily Evans. Tout à coup, elle aperçut deux têtes aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'agiter la main en se précipitant vers eux en criant:

- James!

-Alison, lui répondit-il en souriant

- Steple, dit sombrement Black

-Black, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu es toujours vivant donc ça veut dire que mon vœu ne s'est pas réalisé.

-Alors on est 2 à être déçu par nos vœux, répliqua-t-il.

- Oh, arrêter, leur ordonna James. Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer. On n'a même pas encore recommencé les cours.

-Pas besoin de recommencer les cours pour ne plus être capable de supporter Sirius. dit Alison

-Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, marmonna Sirius

- Essayez de vous réconcilier. Moi je dois y allez. dit précipitamment James

Sirius Black et Alison Steple se retournèrent et virent arriver Lily Evans accompagnée d'Aaron Steple le frère jumeau d'Alison qui est aussi un ami des maraudeurs.

- Il la fuit toujours? demanda Alison à Sirius

- Oui, on dirait presque qu'elle lui fait peur

La fin de la romance (à sens unique) de James et Lily avait eu lieu peu de temps après les vacances de noël. le père de James, qui était le directeur du bureau des Aurors avait été blessé lors d'une attaque d'un groupe qui se fait appelé les mangemorts. Le sort lui avait fait perdre ses capacités motrices ainsi que la mémoire. James avait raté les deux dernières semaines du trimestre. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait conseillé de prendre les notes de Lily Evans. Sirius se rappela la scène.

Flashback

_James attendait avec impatience la lettre de Lily en se demandant si elle allait ce qu'elle allait lui écrire._

_- Sirius, tu penses qu'elle va me parler de ce qui est arrivé à mon père? demanda James pour la énième fois._

_- Peut-être, répondit Sirius avec lassitude pour la énième fois, vu que toute la communauté des sorciers est au courant et que même Steple t'a écrit une lettre ta Lily ne devrait pas faire exception._

_- Ce n'est malheureusement pas ma Lily et tu pourrais appeler Alison par son prénom. Je te signale qu'i Ste_

_- Jamais je ne l'appellerai par son prénom. De plus je n'appellerai pas son frère avec son nom de famille._

_-C'est son hibou! s'exclama James_

_-Enfin, marmonna Sirius. Ce n'est pas trop tôt._

_James prit la lettre avant de blêmir._

_- Elle m'a envoyé une beuglante, murmura-t-il _

_C'est alors que la lettre explosa._

_JAMES POTTER ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN. JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU CROIES QUE JUSTE PARCE QUE TON PÈRE EST MALADE JE VAIS TE TOMBER DANS LES BRAS. C'EST ABJECT DE TA PART. TU ME DÉGOÛTES. JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PLUS M'ENVOYER DE LETTRES._

_- Wow ! C'était raide dit Sirius avant de se rendre compte de la situation et d'ajouter: James, je suis désolé. _

_- Elle n'a même pas ouvert ma lettre, murmura James d'une voix atone_

_- James qui c'était? demanda Mme Potter _

_James eut l'air de prendre une décision et dit personne d'une voix froide._

Depuis ce moment, James n'avait plus adressé la parole à Evans sauf quand il y était obligé. Ce changement avait surpris tout le monde. Les groupies de James en avaient été ravies et avaient pensé avoir une chance de remplacer Evans dans son cœur, mais depuis ce temps, il n'a pas semblé s'intéresser à d'autres filles et on disait qu'il aimait toujours Lily. Même les maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Tu crois qu'il l'aime toujours? demande Alison

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sirius avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation normale avec Alison. Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

- Tu es vraiment con, Black. dit la jeune fille.

Elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre Lily et son frère donc, elle ne put entendre le soupir de Sirius.

- Tu ne vas pas lutter éternellement contre tes sentiments, Sirius, dit la voix de James derrière lui

- Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, répliqua Sirius

- Tu vas échouer. Viens, Remus et Peter nous attendent.

Et les deux jeunes hommes partirent rejoindre les 2 autres membres des maraudeurs.

Lily venait d'entrer dans le train avec Alison et Aaron Steple quand sur une porte de compartiment s'ouvrit. Sirius en sortit.

-Alors, Aaron tu vient? demanda-t-il

- Euh ... hésita Aaron

- Elles peuvent venir aussi dit Sirius à l'intention des filles.

-Quelle charmante invitation, ironisa Alison. Je me sens tellement désirée.

- C'est l'intention qui compte non, dit la voix de James dans le compartiment.

En entendant sa voix, Lily sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Peut-être répondit Alison avant de rentré dans le compartiment spécial maraudeur.

Elle s'assit à côté de James qui lui sourit avant de lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Il salua Aaron en ignorant superbement Lily. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se demanda pour la énième s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre eux. Si elle avait tourné la tête, elle aurait vu que Sirius partageait son inquiétude. Alison et James s'étaient rapprochés durant les vacances de Noël de l'année scolaire précédente. Lorsque le père de James s'était blessé, le ministre de la magie avait tenu a salué sa bravoure, etc. ainsi lui et sa famille avaient passé du temps avec les Potter. Étant donné que Alison (et aussi Aaron) était la fille du ministre de la magie, elle avait dû passer beaucoup de temps avec James. Ainsi, ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches. Peut-être trop au goût de Lily.

- Salut Lily, le salua Remus avec un sourire désolé comme pour s'excuser de l'indifférence de James.

-Salut Remus, Peter, bonjour James.

-Salut, lui répondit joyeusement Peter.

-Bonjour, dit froidement James avant de retourner à sa discussion avec Alison.

Le reste du trajet se passa de la même façon. Remus faisait tout pour mettre Lily à l'aise, Peter ne semblait rien voir, Aaron et Sirius se joignirent à la conversation de James et Alison. Sirius lui adressait la parole à l'occasion, Aaron et Alison se comportaient normalement avec elle en essayant de l'intégrant le plus possible à la conversation et James l'ignora complètement. Lily attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait quitter le compartiment pour aller à la réunion des préfets à ce moment-là elle pourrait échapper au silence glacial de James vis-à-vis d'elle. Quand elle vit l'autre préfet-en-chef, elle se dit qu'on devrait vraiment faire attention à ses vœux, car entre deux maux, vaut mieux choisir le moindre. L'autre préfet-en-chef n'était nul autre que...

* * *

Essayez de deviner qui est le préfet-en-chef et laissez vos avis.


	3. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Désolée pour le retard. je pense que je ne ferai que 2 chapitres par semaine seulement.

Merci à **els** et **farandole** pour leur review. Cela m'a fait plaisir de voir que ma fanfiction plaisait aux gens et cela m'encourage beaucoup.

* * *

Réunion

_Quand elle vit l'autre préfet-en-chef, elle se dit qu'on devrait vraiment faire attention à ses vœux, car entre deux maux, vaut mieux choisir le moindre. L'autre préfet-en-chef n'était nul autre que... _

James Potter.

- c'est toi l'autre préfet en chef ? S'entendit demander (pardon, balbutier) Lily Evans au dit James Potter.

- Ça te surprend à ce point? demanda-t-il avec un superbe sourire en coin.

- Oui, mais c'est surtout que je voulais croire à une erreur, dit Lily avant de se maudire intérieurement. Pour une fois qu'il semblait disposer à avoir une discussion normale et civilisée avec elle, elle venait de tout gâcher comme le prouvait son sourire qui venait de s'effacer.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me crois stupide que c'est le cas de tout le monde, lui dit-il de sa voix froide spéciale Lily.

- Ça devrait pour le bien de l'humanité dit Lily alors qu'elle voulait dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pensait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour arrêter de dire des stupidités qui ne faisaient qu'envenimer leur relation. Ce fut James qui trouva même si elle aurait préféré qu'il trouve autre chose.

- Evans, vu que nous sommes tous deux préfets-en-chef et que nous allons bientôt à la réunion avec les autres préfets, il serait préférable de présenter un front uni et pour cela contentons-nous de parler des sujets de la réunion et arrêtons-nous là.

-Ok, dit Evans en se forçant pour ne rien ajouter.

- Bien, le sujet du jour est le bal de la rentrée.

- le bal de la rentrée? Il n'y a pas de bal de la rentrée à Poudlard.

- Cette année oui dit James avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec ce bal?

- Nous devons choisir la date, la décoration, le menu, etc., dit James en ignorant cette question

Au moment où Lily semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, il ajouta : nous devrions y aller, la réunion va bientôt commencer.

En entrant dans le compartiment prévu pour la réunion, Lily et James purent voir les expressions de surprise sur le visage des préfets.

- Eh oui, c'est moi, dit James pour détendre l'atmosphère. En chair et en os pour ce qui le demande.

Cela fit sourire tout le monde sauf les Serpentards.

- Cela fait des années que mon père dit que le niveau de Poudlard ne cesse de baisser, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il tomberait assez bas pour te nommer préfet-en-chef avec une Sang-de-bourbe dit Lucius Malefoy.

Un silence plein de tension se fit dans le compartiment. Lily se sentit étouffer tout en attendant avec appréhension la réaction de James. Les Griffondors du compartiment semblaient sur le point de se jeter sur Malefoy et les Serpentards étaient prêts à riposter.

- Malefoy, le fait que tu désapprouves le choix du professeur Dumbledore est la preuve irréfutable qu'il a fait le meilleur choix possible et je te prierais de surveiller ton langage, le genre de valeur que tu sembles promouvoir n'est pas accepté à Poudlard et je te demanderais de ne pas en faire étalage, dit James avec diplomatie.

L'intervention de James surprit tout le monde. La plupart des gens ne croyaient pas qu'il savait c'était quoi de la diplomatie et là, il venait d'en user. Même Remus semblait surpris. Cependant, James restait toujours James. Il n'avait qu'à voir ses yeux qui suppliaient Malefoy de dire quelque chose de façon à pouvoir lui lancer un sort.

- Bien, dit Evans. Maintenant, nous pouvons parler de ce qu'il faut préparer pour la fête de la rentrée.

- excellente idée dit James. Nous devons penser à la déco, au menu, à la musique et surtout nous devons penser à l'arrière-plan et à l'horizon.

- L'arrière-plan et l'horizon? demanda la préfète de septième année des Serdaigles. On pouvait voir l'interrogation des autres élèves, seul Remus semblait amusé.

- Oui, dit James d'un ton impatient. L'arrière-plan et l'horizon. En voyant le regard vide des étudiants, il s'arrêta. Sérieusement ? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est un arrière-plan et un horizon? Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Bon sang, qui a fait votre éducation en matière de fête demanda-t-il.

- Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu sais quelque chose que la plupart des gens doivent le savoir, dit Evans avant d'ajouter ce qui est sans doute mieux, car on n'a pas forcément envie de savoir ce que tu sais vu ton quotient intellectuel. Cette remarque tira un sourire aux Serpentards avant qu'ils se rendent compte de qui avait dit cette remarque et lui attira les regards furieux de la gent féminine présente.

- Evans, si tu connaissais mon QI tu ne dirais pas cela, lui répondit froidement James. Lily s'en voulut intérieurement. James semblait moins lui en vouloir et elle venait de tout gâcher.

-Pour ce qui ne savent pas c'est quoi un arrière-plan et un horizon c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf Remus, désolé soit dit en passant, j'avais oublié que c'était un truc de maraudeur ajouta James, l'arrière-plan est comme l'ambiance de la fête. Par exemple si vous mettez une boule à facette et si vous jouez de la musique des années 70, vous aurez un arrière-plan disco. L'horizon est un peu comme le cadre de la fête. Vous mettez une limite à ne pas dépasser, là où la fête peut se rendre sans jamais aller plus loin. Par exemple, si vous choisissez un arrière-plan disco, l'horizon est l'année à ne pas dépasser d'autre pourrait appeler ça un thème, mais c'est moins précis. En voyant le silence autour de lui, James dit en riant : je n'ai perdu personne en route?

- Non, dit la même préfète de Serdaigle. C'est juste que tu expliques tellement bien continua-t-elle dans un soupir.

- Merci Jessie dit James mal à l'aise

- Tu connais mon nom dit Jessie d'un air surpris tout en ayant un espoir.

- C'est écrit sur la feuille de présence dit James.

- J'ai pensé à un thème centré sur la rentrée dit Evans. Tout le monde fit la grimace.

- Evans, le but de cette fête est de nous faire oublier que l'école est recommencée personne n'a envie de le voir le thème de la rentrée nulle part dit James. Moi j'ai pensé à un arrière-plan sur l'automne et dont l'horizon serait la première chute de neige.

Tout le monde approuva l'idée.

- Bon, je pense que le temps allouer pour la réunion est fini dit James. On pourra parler de la déco et du menu aux prochaines réunions dit James. On devrait faire des équipes. Une équipe pour le menu, une autre pour la déco, une autre pour la musique, etc.

Tout le monde fut surpris par son sens de l'organisation et personne ne trouva rien à redire sur ses idées. Ils choisirent des préfets pour faire des rondes et tout le monde retourna dans son compartiment avec ses amis. Sur tout le trajet pour retourner à leur compartiment, Lily n'arrêta pas d'asticoter James sur le fait qu'en tant que Préfets-en-chef, ils devraient faire une ronde. Excédé, James finit par dire ou plutôt crier:

- Evans, va faire une ronde si tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. Les équipes sont déjà fait mais si tu veux te joindre eux vas-y mais arrêtes de me harceler.

- Corny, tu devrais prendre des calmants dit la voix de Sirius juste à côté d'eux. Harcelé par Lily, James n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de calmant grommela James. J'ai juste besoin qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

- James Potter qui veut que Lily Evans le laisse tranquille, je n'y aurais jamais cru dit Aaron.

-Ça va, dit James. Vous n'allez pas recommencer, se plaignit James avant d'entrer dans le compartiment et de s'asseoir à côté d'Alison qui lui sourit

Le reste du trajet se passa de la même façon qu'avant. De façon que Lily fut soulagée de quitter le train. En descendant, ils entendirent Hagrid crier : les premières années par ici. La bande quant à elle se dirigea vers les calèches.

- Ils devraient faire traverser le lac aux septièmes années aussi dit Sirius. Comme un symbole. Voici la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard qui finit comme elle a commencé.

- Black, je ne te savais pas si profond dit Alison

- Il y a plein de choses sur moi que tu ignores Steple dit calmement Sirius au lieu de commencer une de leur sempiternelle disputes.

- Moi tu me déprimes, dit James avec une moue.

- Oh, pauvre petit chou dit Alison avec une voix faussement compatissante et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Arrête cria James. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde à contre mes cheveux ? Se plaignit-il.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer de jalousie et si elle avait regardé à côté de lui, elle aurait pu voir que Sirius ressentait la même chose.

Le trajet dans la calèche se fit dans la bonne humeur. Les maraudeurs plaisantèrent et firent rire tout le monde. Les autres amies de Lily et Alison, Sacha et Claudia, se joignirent à eux.

Pour une fois, les deux bandes décidèrent de s'asseoir ensemble. Ils assistèrent à la répartition et la chanson du Choixpeau sur l'avènement d'une époque noire inquiéta les élèves, mais ils finirent par se ressaisirent. Ils discutaient en riant quand le professeur Dumbledore réclama l'attention générale pour son discours annuel.

- Bienvenus aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Pour ce qui ne le saurait pas, la forêt interdite est interdite comme d'habitude, il regarda les maraudeurs qui firent de leur mieux pour avoir un visage impassible. Certains y réussirent mieux que d'autres. Peter étant devenu rouge brique.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez allés dans cette forêt dit Alison. Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi? Juste le nom le dit qu'elle est interdite.

- Vous pourriez nous faire perdre des points ou pire vous faire renvoyez ajouta Lily

- Qui dit que nous sommes allés dans la forêt interdite? demanda Sirius

Les quatre jeunes filles levèrent les yeux au ciel et retournèrent leur attention sur le discours du professeur Dumbledore.

- Le concierge Argus Rusard a mis une liste d'objets interdits sur la porte de son bureau et sur les babillards de chaque salle commune. Cette année, Poudlard aura un bal de la rentrée. Des murmures s'élevaient de la salle car c'était une première. Cela grâce à un groupe d'élèves dit Dumbledore en saluant d'un signe de tête les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci sourirent entre eux. Les murmures prirent de l'ampleur.

- Comment vous avez fait demanda Lily

- secret de Maraudeurs dirent James et Sirius en chœur

- Cette année aussi exceptionnellement, continua Dumbledore, Poudlard accueillera ...

* * *

Eh voilà. Essayez de deviner ce qu'accueillera Poudlard et laissez des reviews. Juste pour prévenir, ma fanfiction ne respectera pas l'époque ou les maraudeurs était supposés vivre. Les contraintes histoires ne sont pas vraiment mon truc.


	4. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre. Ce sera aussi le dernier qui présentera le point de vu de tous les personnages en même temps. Les autres chapitres qui suivront seront du point de vue d'un personnage ou deux au grand max.

* * *

La nouvelle

_- Cette année aussi exceptionnellement, Poudlard accueillera ..._

Une nouvelle élève.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Les murmures atteignirent leur paroxysme et devinrent des conversations à voix haute. Les Maraudeurs et les filles discutaient avec animation.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit pas au courant ? demanda Sirius vexé de ne pas savoir

- Black ce n'est pas ton école, dit Lily. Dumbledore n'est pas obligé de te prévenir s'il y a un événement spécial.

- Évidemment, vu que c'est lui qui s'occupe des événements spéciaux dit Aaron en souriant

- Hé, dit James vexé. Merci pour la reconnaissance.

- Allons James, dit Alison. Tu sais bien que tout le monde sait que Sirius ne fait rien sans toi et vice-versa.

- Pareil pour Remus et Peter. Tout le monde sait que vous faites tous les trucs de maraudeurs ensemble.

- Ça ne règle pas le problème de savoir pourquoi on ne sait pas qu'il y a une nouvelle élève, dit Sirius. On aurait dû nous demander de lui faire la visite. Nous connaitre assure une superbe année scolaire à tout le monde.

- Bonjour la modestie dit Evans.

- Tu oublies qu'elle va peut-être aller à Serpentard, dit James. Les professeurs ne veulent surement pas qu'elle soit influencée sur la façon de voir les maisons.

- En parlant de professeur, vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'on n'ait pas présenté le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? demanda Alison

- Tu veux dire la future nouvelle victime? Ironisa Sirius.

- Mon père a dit que le nouveau professeur de DCFM est un Auror. Il est présentement en mission et il n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive à temps. D'après ce qu'il dit de lui, c'est un des meilleurs. Pour que le bureau des Aurors consente à s'en séparer, c'est que la situation est plus grave qu'on pourrait le croire. Ils veulent sans doute qu'on puisse se défendre dit James.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Son sens de l'analyse était impressionnant. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle en apprenait beaucoup sur lui aujourd'hui et que ce qu'elle apprenait ne le rendait que plus attirant à ses yeux.

- Super, notre nouveau prof de DCFM est un super-auror. Ne changez pas de sujet dit Sirius. Nous parlons de la nouvelle élève et du fait qu'on n'était pas au courant de sa venue.

- Sirius, arrête avec ça, ça tourne à l'obsession dit Alison.

- Ce n'est pas une obsession dit Sirius avant de s'arrêter quand il se rendit compte qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

- On devrait écouter ce que dit Dumbledore dit James avant que le soudain silence entre Sirius et Alison ne s'éternise. Il va peut-être nous dire qui est la nouvelle.

- Et pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé ajouta Sirius. La tablée soupira de découragement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour obtenir le silence suite à son annonce. Tout le monde se tut instantanément pour en savoir plus.

- Donc, je vous présente Jennifer Harrison, nouvelle élève de septième année à Poudlard. Personne ne l'écouta, car la porte derrière l'estrade des professeurs venait de s'ouvrir et laissa passer une superbe jeune fille qui retenait toute l'attention. En la voyant, James sentit son cœur se serrait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était importante pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas et surtout elle l'attirait comme un aimant un peu comme Lily. Pendant qu'il la contemplait, il la sentit son pouvoir d'attraction se renforcer tandis que celui de Lily diminuait, un peu comme une balance qui s'équilibrait. Sauf qu'un côté de la balance ne jetait pas ses lettres sans les avoir lus et ne lui envoyait pas de beuglante ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Lily malgré ce qu'il disait à Sirius.

- Wow! dit Sirius. Ce qui résumait assez bien les pensées de tout le monde

- C'est le mot en effet dit James tout en continuant de regarder Jennifer.

- Wow n'est même pas un mot dit Evans énervée de voir l'air admiratif qui se peignait sur le visage de James.

- Mais oui c'est un mot c'est juste qu'il n'est pas reconnu comme tel dit Sirius sans quitter la nouvelle des yeux.

- ce n'est pas un mot c'est une expression répliqua Alison qui souffrait de voir Sirius aussi intéresser par la jeune fille.

Pour vous expliquer la réaction des garçons de l'école, car ce n'était pas juste James et Sirius qui était dans cet état, Jennifer Harrison était le genre de fille qui attirait tous les garçons et qui les faisait tomber rien qu'en battant des cils. Elle était grande, mais pas trop, elle était mince non en fait, le meilleur terme était svelte. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux brun café et la lumière des chandelles jetait des reflets blonds dedans. Mais ce qui attirait le plus le regard (pour James) était ses fascinants yeux bleu clair qui rappelaient les myosotis. C'est alors que les Maraudeurs se rendirent compte de la situation. Toute l'école était silencieuse et fixait la jeune fille qui se tenait debout devant eux. Les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation vu que c'était leur quotidien à Poudlard mais ils pouvaient imaginer qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir une de leurs blagues pour détourner les regards d'elle, elle les surprit.

- Salut! dit-elle en jetant un regard curieux dans la salle pour voir s'ils allaient répondre.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Cette fille leur plaisait bien. Elle semblait avoir du caractère.

- Elle a du cran dit Sirius même s'il aurait pu s'abstenir, car tout le monde pensait la même chose. Du cran il en fallait pour parler devant plus d'un millier d'élèves inconnus* qui vous fixait sans réagir.

Au moment où les Maraudeurs allaient répondre (pour faire honneur à leur réputation de rebelles à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation et que rien ne perturbait), le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Mlle Harrison, voulez-vous bien mettre le Choixpeau je vous prie? demanda-t-il

- Avec plaisir professeur Dumbledore répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Évidemment, il aurait été dommage de gâcher un physique aussi parfait avec une voix nasillarde songea Lily acerbe. Depuis que cette fille était apparue, quelque chose avait changé sans qu'elle sache quoi et Lily détestait ne pas savoir. De plus la réaction de James face à cette jeune fille l'énervait et elle n'en détestait cette fille que plus. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas. De beaux cheveux, Lily avait horreur de ses cheveux qu'elle trouvait trop voyant avec leur couleur rousse, une beauté évidente et surtout elle avait confiance en elle.

Alison détestait la nouvelle. Avait-on idée d'être aussi parfaite? C'en était dégoûtant. Le pire était que ce n'était pas voulu. Elle avait de longs cheveux coupés en dégradé, un t-shirt blanc avec des dessins argentés, des jeans noirs et de longues bottes noires. Elle serait passée inaperçue dans le monde des moldus ce qui la poussait à se demander si elle était née-moldue. Plus Alison la regardait, plus elle se sentait horrible. Tout le monde trouvait qu'Alison était magnifique, mais à côté de Jennifer, elle se sentait fade avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux saphir. Elle se tourna vers les garçons. Grossière erreur. En voyant l'air de totale admiration de Sirius, elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Le voir intéresser à une fille lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Pendant que ces pensées agitaient les pensées des deux jeunes filles, Jennifer se dirigeait vers le Choixpeau magique. Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit signe de le mettre ce qu'elle fit avec circonspection. Le chapeau s'anima comme d'habitude, mais pour une fois, toute l'école retenait son souffle de voir dans quelle maison la mystérieuse jeune fille serait envoyée.

- Le moment de vérité murmura James

- S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle n'aille pas à Serpentard

- Je croyais que tu étais capable de te lier avec _une _élève de n'importe quelle maison, ironisa Alison

- En effet, du moment qu'elle n'est pas à Serpentard, répondit Sirius. De plus, je ne considère pas Serpentard comme une maison, mais comme une nuisance.

- Black! S'indigna Lily

- Quoi? demanda ce dernier

- Même si certains Serpentards sont énervants, ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter une des maisons de Poudlard.

- Certains? Énervants? S'offusqua James. Evans, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle s'essayait aux euphémismes dit Remus de sa voix calme

- Euphémisme tu parles, dit James.

- Ça va James dit Alison. Ce ne sont pas tous les Serpentards qui sont stupides pour ne pas dire que ce sont des plaies et tu le sais.

- Peu importe, dit Lily. Vous insultez un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard

- Et alors? demanda Sirius

- Laisse tomber, lui conseilla James. Evans peut être, il s'arrêta en voyant que la principale intéresser le fixait avec un regard furieux. Les autres le regardaient avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait d'Evans de façon aussi détendue. Même s'il ne lui parlait pas souvent, on sentait toujours qu'il l'aimait encore un peu, mais cette fois, sa voix était normale comme lorsqu'il parlait de n'importe qu'elle élève de l'école. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de reporter son attention sur Jennifer.

Pendant ce temps, Jennifer se trouvait sous le Choixpeau. Et celui-ci se mit à lui parler.

- Je pourrais t'envoyer...

*C'est un nombre approximative vu que j'ignore complètement combien d'élève il y a Poudlard.

* * *

Et voilà. Laissez vos avis et donnez moi des conseils de ce que je pourrais améliorer. C'est quand même ma première fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 4

Salut! je sais que je suis en retard, mais voici le quatrième chapitre. Il est un peu différent des autres. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le choix

- Je pourrais t'envoyer dans n'importe quelle maison dit le Choixpeau. Tu as le courage des Griffondors, l'intelligence des Serdaigles, la loyauté des Poufsouffle et la ruse des Serpentards dit le Choixpeau.

- On peut dire que j'ai une personnalité complexe plaisantai-je.

- En effet, répondit le Choixpeau. Dans ce cas il semblerait que vous deviez faire un choix.

- Un choix? Questionnai-je surprise

- Oui, vous devez choisir entre les quatre maisons.

- Et comment est-ce que je choisis? Demandai-je incertaine de comprendre

- C'est votre choix pas le mien dit le Choixpeau

- C'est supposés être à vous de choisir dis-je énervée. Quand même, ça fait des siècles qu'il est là et c'est à lui de placer les élèves dans les maisons. Pourquoi c'est différent pour moi?

- J'envoie les élèves dans les maisons selon leurs traits de personnalité et vous vous présentez des traits correspondants aux quatre maisons donc c'est à vous de décider quelle maison vous convient le mieux.

-Ok, répondis-je vaincue. Je déteste ce chapeau. Mais n'ayant pas le choix, je me mis à regarder les tables pour m'aider dans mon choix.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, Poufsouffle était les gentils. Je regardai vers leur table, mais je sus tout de suite que je n'y serais pas à l'aise. Ils semblaient trop aimables. Cela me faisait penser à la tante de sa meilleure amie qui était adorable. Elle aidait tout le monde, mais c'était parce qu'elle avait tué un chat il y a des années. C'était un accident, mais elle ne s'en était jamais remise. Depuis elle s'efforçait d'aider tout le monde pour se racheter, mais ça me donnait des frissons. Cela sonnait faux. De plus je ne suis vraiment pas le genre de personne qui encaisse sans réagir. Très peu pour moi et en plus ce genre de personne me donnent froid dans le dos. Alors, non pour Poufsouffle.

Maintenant, les Serdaigles. Les cerveaux. En un seul regard, je compris que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous. J'apprécie l'intelligence, mais les Serdaigles avaient l'air d'être très pointilleux et portés sur le règlement pour ne pas dire qu'ils avaient l'air de vrais rabat-joie. Et vu que je fais souvent des blagues et que je me fiche du règlement **_(nda: ça ne vous fait penser à personne?)_**, ce serait cauchemardesque d'être dans cette maison. Donc, non pour Serdaigle.

Super, se dit Jennifer. Deux maisons d'éliminées. On avance.

Il ne reste que Serpentards et Griffondors. Les deux maisons rivales. Les deux maisons entre lesquelles j'hésite depuis que je savais que j'allais finir ma scolarité à Poudlard. Cela pourrait étonner étant donné que ses deux maisons étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre, mais ils présentaient tous deux des valeurs que j'apprécie. L'audace ainsi que la bravoure pour Griffondors et la ruse ainsi que la détermination (pour toujours arriver à ses fins) pour Serpentards.

Je portai un regard sur la table des Serpentards et là je vis des gens avec qui je n'aurais aucun mal à m'entendre et d'autres que je détesterai. Un élève au sourire rusé me plut particulièrement. Il avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts et un sourire qui disait de ne pas cligner des yeux en sa compagnie. Puis de l'autre côté de la table un groupe d'élèves du genre lourdaud avec à sa tête, un jeune homme au visage fin et aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs et d'une jeune femme à la chevelure noire opulente et aux paupières lourdes. En le voyant, je sentis un puissant instinct de répulsion s'éveiller en moi. Malgré cela je sentais que je m'amuserais bien dans cette maison. Les Serpentards étaient réputés pour être intelligents, malins et souvent ambitieux. Ils savaient captiver leur entourage. Ils essayent toujours d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et sont d'excellents négociateurs. Je suis assez douée pour toutes ses choses et je m'entendais bien avec les gens qui présentaient ses traits de caractère. C'est alors que tandis que je promenais mon regard dans la salle, je m'arrêtai sur un superbe jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, aux yeux noisette avec des lunettes rectangulaires assez séduisantes. Mais ce n'était pas son physique qui attirait mon attention bien qu'il soit beau a en damné une sainte, c'était ce qu'il dégageait. Une aura forte, rassurante, puissante et surtout le lien que je sentais entre lui et moi et plus je le regardais, plus il m'attirait, cette soudaine attirance ce fit d'une manière brusque qui me faisait presque peur.

- J'ai fait mon choix dis-je au Choixpeau avant de changer d'avis.

- Vraiment? demanda le Choixpeau. Et quel est-il?

- Je veux aller à Griffondor dit Jennifer

- Bien. Alors vous irez à GRIFFONDOR. Cria le Choixpeau. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce chapeau?

Toute l'école expira le souffle qu'ils avaient retenu inconsciemment. Les quatre tables applaudirent, mais la plus enthousiaste fut celle des Griffondors. Je me levai et me dirigea vers la table des Griffondors, mais c'est à ce moment que le professeur McGonagall me dit de venir avec elle pour me parler des règlements et pour me donner mon emploi du temps. Quand enfin, elle me libéra et que je retournai dans la grande salle, les élèves montaient dans leur dortoir. Ça me déçut. Je n'avais pas pu faire connaissance avec les autres élèves de ma maison, je n'étais pas sûre de trouver la salle commune des Griffondors, j'avais faim et surtout, je n'avais pas pu parler au jeune homme qui m'avait autant attiré.

- Salut dit une voix derrière elle.

Je sursautai et me retourna. Devant moi, se tenait un élève de Griffondor avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris et à côté de lui, je sentis son cœur s'emballer, il y avait le garçon qui m'avait fasciné.

- Salut, répondis-je. Que faites-vous ici? Ai-je demandé. Est-ce que ma voix a tremblé? Est-ce que j'ai rougi? Je dois le regarder ou baisser les yeux? J'opte pour un compromis, je regarde son ami.

- Eh bien, nous sommes venus faire connaissance avec la nouvelle élève de notre maison, dit le garçon aux yeux gris. Moi c'est Sirius Black et lui dit-il en pointant son camarade, c'est James Potter.

- Et moi c'est Jennifer Harrison, mais je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant dis-je avec un sourire amusé. Je devais être l'élève la plus connue de toute l'école. Un conseil si vous voulez être l'élève la plus en vue de votre école, aller dans une école très sélecte en dernière année et faite en sorte d'être présenté par le directeur devant tous les élèves de cette même école.

- Oui dit le fameux James en me rendant mon sourire. Si tu voulais passer inaperçu, c'est plutôt raté.

- Une chance que ce ne soit pas mon style, ai-je dit en le regardant dans les yeux. J'avais dit de le regarder dans les yeux ou pas? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Ses yeux noisette étaient magnifiques. Ils présentaient du brun qui tirait sur le doré et du vert. Dans la lumière des chandelles, la couleur prédominante était le doré. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui et lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir.

- Humhum, fit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur ce qui nous fit sursauter et brisa l'instant magique dans lequel nous étions. Nous sommes ici, car dans ma grande prévenance, j'ai décidé de venir voir comment tu te portais et t'emmener dans notre salle commune. Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, suivez-moi.

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça? Demandai-je à James en me retenant de rire et en essayant de ne plus le regarder.

- Heureusement non répondit James. Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu as mangé dans le bureau de McGonagall ?

- Non, répondis-je. Elle n'y a pas pensé. J'étais étonnée et en même temps ravie qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Je me comporte bizarrement avec lui. Je ne le connais même pas. Pourquoi l'intérêt qu'il me porte est-il aussi important?

- tu dois avoir faim alors, dit Sirius qui était revenu en arrière pour se mettre à notre hauteur.

- Hé, tu as arrêté de te prendre pour un majordome, dis-je moqueuse. J'entendis un rire et me tourna vers James. Il riait aux éclats. Je sentis son cœur s'emballer encore une fois. Ça commençait à être agaçant, mais pour une fois, j'avais une bonne raison. Quand il riait, il était encore plus beau si c'était possible. Même la reine des glaces ce serait laissé charmer. Et oui j'ai assez faim, terminai-je avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose que je regretterais le reste de ma vie. Je devais sans cesse me rappeler que je le connaissais à peine.

- Dans ce cas nous devons passer par la cuisine dit James qui avait arrêté de rire dès que je dis que j'avais faim. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Je pense que la réponse est positive, mais peut-être que je prends mes rêves pour la réalité.

- Vous avez le droit d'aller dans la cuisine? Demandai-je curieuse. Dans mon ancienne école, c'était interdit. Pas que cela m'ai dérangé plus que cela, mais je voulais savoir. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et semblèrent hésiter,

- Non, dit finalement James

- Dans mon ancienne école non plus nous n'avions pas le droit dis-je. Au cas il serait embarrassé. Ce que je regrettai aussitôt. Parfois, j'ai envie de remonter le temps et m'empêcher de dire des trucs stupides, mais je me retiens. Allons-y ajoutai-je avant de céder à la tentation. Ils échangèrent un autre coup d'œil avant de me suivre. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine, ils me parlèrent de Poudlard. Les endroits à éviter, les profs à ne pas contrarier, etc. Ils me conseillèrent aussi d'éviter le concierge et son chat. C'est alors qu'on arriva à la cuisine.

- C'est grand, dis-je. Je pouvais avoir l'air blasé, mais cette cuisine n'était qu'un peu plus grande que celle de mon ancienne école. C'est alors qu'un elfe de maison s'approcha d'eux

- Que puis-je pour vous maitres? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

- Notre amie a raté le repas et elle a faim, répondit Sirius. Comment rentrer dans le vif du sujet façon Black. Je devrais peut-être prendre des cours.

- Je m'en occupe maitre dit l'elfe de maison

- Merci Hobby dit James de sa voix calme avant d'ajouter à mon attention: viens. C'est alors qu'il me prit la main. Je sentis un choc électrique au contact de sa main et à le voir froncer les sourcils je pense qu'il a senti la même chose. Il me fit assoir à une table et Hobby m'apporta un de mes repas préféré. De la bouillabaisse accompagnée de croutons de pains avec de la rouille et des pommes de terre. Il était un peu tard pour les poissons, mais c'était quand même délicieux. Je me demande comment l'elfe de maison a su que j'aimais ce plat.

- Tu es française? me demanda James avec un air surpris

- Oui répondis-je. J'étais assez impressionnée qu'il connaisse la bouillabaisse mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ça t'étonne?

- Non, en fait oui, hésita-t-il. Ce n'est pas étonnant c'est juste que je n'y avais pas réfléchi.

- Je vois, ai-je dit. Vous allez me regarder manger? Leur ai-je demandé ce qui a semblé les troubler.

- Tu veux qu'on se retourne me demanda Sirius avec malice.

- Oui, ai-je répondu. Je commençais à bien l'aimer. Même s'il ne m'attirait pas comme James, je le trouvais sympa. Ce serait quelqu'un avec qui je n'aurais aucun mal à m'entendre.

- Pas envie, répondit-il. Ce qui m'a fait sourire.

- Eh bien, vous pouvez aussi manger, leur ai-je proposé

- On a déjà mangé au dîner, répondit-il

- Prenez un dessert alors, ai-je insisté

- Excellente idée dit James avant que le débat s'éternise. Il demanda deux fondants au chocolat à un elfe de maison qui passait par là. Il était moins joyeux. Je me demande pourquoi. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva à manger tous les trois. Je devais me forcer pour ne pas regarder James. Ça aurait été le contraire de ce que je leur avais demandé et j'ai mes principes. Finalement, ils me raccompagnèrent à la salle commune et James proposa de me servir de guide lors de ma première journée de cours. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas sauter de joie et je me contentai de lui dire merci. Parfois, ma maîtrise de soi m'impressionne moi-même, mais bon avec une famille comme la mienne, c'est la moindre des choses. C'est ainsi que je montai dans mon dortoir. À l'intérieur, quatre jeunes filles y étaient. Elles dormaient déjà. Deux d'entre elles attirèrent particulièrement mon attention. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et une rousse. Je ressentis une soudaine aversion pour la jeune fille rousse. Ce qui était étrange vu que je ne la connaissais pas. Cependant, cette aversion fut aussi soudaine que viscérale et quelque chose me dit que ce sentiment était réciproque.

* * *

Je suis désolée. Je sais que j'avais dit deux chapitre par semaine. Je voulais le poster hier, mais il n'était pas encore fini. Dites- moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Pensez-vous que je devrais continuer à la première personne du singulier? le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James. Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura 3 chapitres cette semaine ou juste 2. on verra comment avance l'écriture. Laisser des reviews.


	6. Note de l'auteure

Salut! C'est encore moi mais malheureusement, je ne poste pas un nouveau chapitre. Mon ordinateur va en réparation donc je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant deux semaines. Quand mon ordinateur sera réparé, les cours auront déjà commencé et je ne mettrais qu'un chapitre par semaine. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce désagrément et j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas d'attendre.

À la prochaine

PS: le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James et le suivant de Sirius. Pour ceux qui suivront, pourriez-vous me dire le point de vue de quel personnage vous voudriez? J'hésite entre Alison, Lily ou Remus. Mais n'hésitez pas a me donnez d'autres idées.


	7. Chapter 5

Salut! C'est moi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. J'ai des excuses mais peu importe. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas lassé d'attendre et que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira. Comme annoncé il est du point de vue de James. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me sens tellement bien. Il me répugne de me lever.  
- _Jamesie réveilles-toi dit une voix lointaine._  
Je me retourne dans mon lit et j'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller pour ne plus entendre cette voix et me rendormir sereinement.  
- _Bon tu l'auras voulu dit la même voix._ J'allais lui dire de se taire quand je sentis une grande masse d'eau glaciale s'abattre sur moi. C'est un peu comme quand on se cogne le petit orteil. Il y a toujours un temps de retard entre l'action et la douleur. C'est exactement la même chose. La masse d'eau s'est abattu sur moi et il y a eu un décalage d'une seconde avant que je sente le poids de l'eau et le froid.  
- _Sirius! Ai-je hurlé. Non mais pourquoi tu as fait une eau aussi froide_. Pour une personne extérieur au groupe des maraudeurs, ça peut sembler étrange que la seule chose qu'une personne réveiller aussi brusquement demande soit cette question mais premièrement l'eau était vraiment froide et deuxièmement, ça fait 3 ans que Sirius et moi on joue à ce jeu. Le premier qui se réveille essaie de réveiller l'autre de toutes les manières possible. La seule règle est de ne pas blesser l'autre.  
Remus a abandonné quand Sirius a emmené une Serdaigle enfiévré dans notre dortoir pour le réveiller. Même moi je trouve que c'est trop horrible. Tout le monde sait à quel point les élèves de sexe féminin de Serdaigle vénèrent Remus. Peter lui a abandonné quand j'ai mis des Verracrasses dans son lit. Il ne reste plus que Sirius et moi. Aaron n'ayant jamais voulu jouer. Pendant que Sirius se tord de rire (je me vengerai), mes pensées se tournèrent vers la soirée d'hier et surtout vers Jennifer. Elle était étonnante dans le sens positif du terme. Elle était drôle, charmante...  
- _Tu devrais te préparer Jamesie, dit Sirius. Ce serait dommage de faire attendre ta nouvelle amie_. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de faire des insinuations sur Jennifer et moi depuis hier.  
- _Sirius si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, lui dis-je._ Je connaissais Sirius depuis longtemps et je savais que ça le démangeait de parler de Jennifer.  
-_Bon, si tu insistes, pourquoi tu lui as proposé de lui servir de guide?_  
- _Parce qu'elle ne connait personne et qu'elle risque de se perdre._ Pendant que je disais cela à Sirius, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'ai proposé à Jennifer de lui servir de guide. La réponse était évidente et pourtant surprenante. Je désirais passer du temps avec elle. C'était normale et aussi étrange. Jennifer était une jolie fille, intelligente, etc. Il était normal de vouloir passer du temps avec elle et de vouloir mieux la connaitre mais je venais de la rencontrer et l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait en moi est anormal sans parler du fait qu'elle m'attirait autant qu'Evans jadis. Le pire était que ça ne l'ai pas fait réagir que je veuille passer du temps avec elle. Je ne veux pas que mon histoire avec Evans se répète.

Quelques minutes après, Sirius, Remus et moi on descend. Elle est là. Elle attend tranquillement dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Elle lit un livre. Je ressens le besoin irrationnel de toucher ce livre et surtout de voir son titre. Ce qui attire le plus mon attention c'est Jennifer. Même si ses cheveux cachent une partie de son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle et mon cœur se serre. Comme si elle avait senti notre présence, elle lève la tête et nous adressa un superbe sourire.

_- Alors on y va? Me demanda-t-elle_

_- Oui lui répondis-je._ Elle se leva et je pu la contempler entièrement. L'uniforme lui allait à ravir.

_- Je te suis me dit-elle_. Je me rends compte que je devais la regarder comme un idiot. Je m'empressai de détourner mon regard et me dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je l'entendis me suivre. Je lui fis le tour de l'école avec en prime les passages secrets pour ne pas arriver en retard. Je pris soin de ne l'emmener dans aucun endroit interdit. Je ne la connaissais pas encore assez pour prendre ce risque. Même si elle avait du cran et n'avait pas semblé dérangé d'aller à la cuisine hier soir, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Finalement, on arriva à la grande Salle.

_- Au fait, quel ton emploi du temps? Me demanda-t-elle._

_- Je ne te l'ai pas dit? Lui demandai-je en retour._

_- Non et arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions, exigea-t-elle._

_- Je fais ça? Demandai-je surpris._ Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. On avait passé le temps de la visite à discuter à bâtons rompus et j'avais eu l'impression d'en avoir dit beaucoup sur moi.

_- Oui, me répondit-elle _

_- Oh désolé, m'excusai-je. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte._

_- Ça va mais arrête d'esquiver ma question me dit-elle_

_- Je n'esquive pas du tout la question, lui dis-je. Je ne…_

_- James, m'interrompit-elle. Réponds à la question, s'écria-t-elle en riant._ Je me sentais très à l'aise avec elle. C'est le genre de personne que tout le monde aime bien. Après quelques heures avec elle, j'avais l'impression de la connaitre depuis longtemps.

_- Ok, cédai-je. Sors ton horaire. On va le comparer avec le mien._ Quand elle me tendit son horaire, nos mains se frôlèrent et ça m'envoya une décharge électrique comme hier soir mais je fis comme si de rien n'étais et on compara nos horaires.

_- Ça alors, s'exclama-t-elle. On a absolument tous les cours ensemble._

_- En effet, dis-je. On commence en Métamorphose avec McGonagall._

_- Super, dit-elle. Je me demande comment elle est comme professeur._

_- Tu verras lui dis-je._ On entra alors dans la Grande Salle côte à côte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et tous y allait de leur petit commentaire. Je me tournai vers Jennifer pour voir comment elle réagissait. Elle regardait la salle avec désinvolture en faisant fi des murmures. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer son aisance. C'est alors que Sirius nous fis signe. Il était assis avec Peter, Remus, Aaron, Alison et oh misère, Lily. On les rejoignit et Jennifer s'assit entre Sirius et moi. Il eut un grand silence inconfortable.

_- Salut, finit par dire Jennifer pour briser le silence_

_- Salut, lui répondirent les autres en chœur._

_- Comment ça va? Demanda Sirius._ Il la fixait avec insistance et je savais qu'il se demandait ce qui s'était passé lors de la visite.

_- Bien, toi? Demanda –t-elle à son tour._

_- Bien merci, répondit-il._ Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surpris. Sirius était à l'aise et plaisantait avec tout le monde sauf Alison mais c'était parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Avec Jennifer, il se montrait étrangement prudent. Je jetais un regard à Alison. Elle pensait exactement la même chose. je le lisais dans son regard. Mon regard se dirigea ensuite vers Lily qui regardait Jennifer avec animosité. Tout à coup j'entendis Jennifer éclaté de rire. Je me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle riait avec Aaron et Remus. Finalement il semblerait que Sirius ait arrêté d'être prudent.

_- On devrait y aller dis-je. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on arrive en retard au cours de McGonagall._

_- Excellente idée approuva Alison_. Je me doutais bien qu'elle voulait juste ne plus voir Sirius et Jennifer plaisanter ensemble.

_- Je crois que c'est la première chose intelligente que tu aies dit aujourd'hui, dit Lily._ Ai-je déjà dit à quel point ça m'énervait quand elle m'insulte. En fait non, c'est la première fois que je me l'avoue.

_- Ce n'est pas étonnant c'est la première fois qu'il parle en ta présence, dit Jennifer de sa voix douce. _Je lui adressai un regard surpris et elle me sourit en haussant les épaules. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prenait ma défense contre Evans et étrangement je fus heureux que ce soit Jennifer.

_- On y va, dit Sirius avant que le silence ne s'éternise._ Il ne put s'empêcher de me jeter un regard curieux auquel je répondis par ma meilleure expression impassible.

Alors qu'on se dirigea vers la classe de McGonagall et que Jennifer marchait a côté de moi, on se fit accoster par une bande de Serpentards. Je n'y crois pas. On n'a même pas encore eu notre premier cours que déjà ils cherchent leurs premières victimes.

_- Alors Potter chéri, on s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine? Me demanda Bellatrix Black avec un sourire charmeur._ Enfin un sourire supposé charmeur. Elle me file des frissons quand elle me sourit comme ça surtout qu'avec ses paupières tombantes et son regard de folle furieuse, l'effet n'est pas du tout réussi.

_- Il aurait fallu qu'il en ait eu une à un moment donné dit Lucius Malefoy en ricanant._

_- Je suis stupéfié par la finesse de vos remarques, dis-je sarcastiquement._

_- Arrête de jouer au malin dit Severus. On sait tous que tu n'as plus eus de petite amie depuis un bail._

_- La ferme Servilius, dit hargneusement Sirius. Tu devrais de taire au lieu de nous abreuver de tes stupidités. Au cas où tu ne le saurais, ne plus avoir de petite amie depuis un bail ne veux pas dire qu'on n'en a jamais eu._

_- Vous ne devriez pas aller en cours? leur demanda Jennifer._ Je suppose qu'elle veut calmer le jeu.

_- On est pas des fayots comme vous et ne nous adresse pas la parole espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Malefoy._ Je me raidis et je sentis mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines. Comment osait-il la traiter de ce nom. J'ai envie de faire disparaitre cet air arrogant de son visage et définitivement si possible.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il de fait croire que je suis née-moldue ? demanda Jennifer avec un sourire amusée._ Elle ne parut pas relever l'insulte.

_- Tes vêtements moldus d'hier soir, dit Severus comme-ci c'était une évidence._

_- Ça alors, quels sens de déduction, ironisa Jennifer. _

_- Aller en cours sinon James et moi on vous enlève des points, dit Evans._ Je l'avais presque oublié. Cette remarque est vraiment typique d'elle. Je me retins de soupirer. Sirius, lui ne se gêna pas.

_- Evans, sérieusement, dit-il irrité._

_- Quoi? S'écria l'intéressé. On en a le pouvoir. On est Préfets-en chef maintenant. Je levai les yeux au ciel._

_- On ne va pas aller en cours dit Severus._

_- Oh! On joue les rebelles, ironisa Sirius ce qui fit rire tout le monde._

_- Arrête de jouer au malin Black, grogna Malefoy irrité d'être la risée._

_- Voyons le bon côté des choses dit Jennifer malicieusement. Vous pourriez utiliser ce temps pour essayer de trouver votre sens de l'humour ou encore vous acheter un cerveau._ Je suis ébahi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius ou moi les remets à leur place avec autant d'humour et de style. Je suis impressionné et Sirius aussi vu le regard qu'il me lance.

_- Eh bien, pendant que vous suivrez les conseils avisés de Jennifer, nous on va en cours, dis-je pour enfoncer le clou et pour pouvoir nous en aller._

_- À plus, dit joyeusement Jennifer en me suivant._ Elle me sourit en me rejoignant et je sens mon cœur se serre une nouvelle fois. Je lui rendis son sourire. Je sens que cette année ne va pas être comme les autres et j'ai hâte d'y être surtout que Jennifer est là.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis. Et je promets à **Eiks** de faire un chapitre du point de vue de Peter mais pour le prochain, j'hésite entre Sirius et Lily. Envoyez des reviews pour m'aider à décider. Et pour ceux qui ne le saurais pas, on n'a pas besoin de se connecter pour laissez une review. À la prochaine. J'essaierai de poster le nouveau le nouveau chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Dès que j'aurais choisi entre Sirius et Lily.


End file.
